rackliffelikespurplesshowfandomcom-20200214-history
NH Rules All/Transcript
This is the transcript for the episode "NH Rules All". Script *(NH is sitting in a chair wearing a red robe, wearing reading glasses, holding a newspaper in his hands and has a pipe in his mouth that blows bubbles.) *'NH': Ah, time to read the obituary section. *(Rack comes in with a camera.) *'Rack': Aw! Look at cute little NH! He has a little robe, holding a little newspaper and has a little pipe in his mouth! So adorable! *'NH': You are next on my list. *'Rack': What? *'NH': Can you please leave me be?! I'm trying to enjoy deaths here! *'Rack': Well, someone's grouchy today! *'NH': (mumbling): I'll show you what grouchy means. *'Rack': Well someone's not getting dessert tonight! *'NH': Good. Your cooking is always awful anyway. *'Rack': I cannot believe what I am hearing! *'NH': Just go sulk in your pillow already. *(Rack runs away to go sulk in his pillow.) *'NH': (Yawns): Arguing with simpletons has made me quite tired. Perhaps some rest could help. *(NH falls asleep and is in a dream.) *'NH': Hm..................it appears I am in a dream. *(A human with worn out and tattered clothes with a chain on his neck comes to NH moving on the ground with his arms and legs.) *'NH': Um.......... do I know you? *'Human': No, but I know you, master. *'NH': Master? *'Human': Yes, master. You are the ruler of the whole wide world. *'NH': (Evilly smiles): Mission accomplished. Now, shoo, shoo! *'Human': A thousand pardons, master. I shall shoo away now. *(Human goes away.) *(NH bumps into another human.) *'Human #2': Oh my! I am terribly sorry! A thousand pardons, master! *'NH': It's fine. *'Human #2': I cannot thank you enough for sparing my soul, master. May I kiss your feet in gratitude? *'NH': Um, okay, I guess. *(Human kneels and kisses each toe.) *'NH': Oh, and while you're at it, how about massaging them? *'Human #2': Your wish is my command, master. *(Human then massages them.) *'NH': Ah....... that's the spot. This is the life. *(NH's stomach growls.) *'NH': Hm.................I feel rather famished. I would like some food. *'Human #2': What kind, master? *'NH': Hm............well, cake, chocolate, pizza, cheese, popcorn, crackers........ *(Later.) *'NH': (continuing): ...............And a drink. Is that too much? *'Human #2': Not at all, master. But, I myself cannot carry so much food. Perhaps I could use some assistance? *'NH': Good idea. Give me a megaphone, please. *'Human #2': Yes, master. *(Gives NH the megaphone.) *'NH': (On megaphone): Attention! The ruler of the world, I, NH, demand everyone in the city to be my servants! *(All humans nod their heads.) *'Humans': We are here to obey you, master. *'NH': Excellent. That is all. (Turns megaphone off.) *(Cut to all humans with tattered clothing and chains on their necks.) *'NH': That was a delicious meal. Now carry me. I have another important announcement. *'Humans': Yes, master. *'NH': (Claps hands): Stop. *'Humans': Yes, master. *'NH': Megaphone. *(Human gives him megaphone.) *(Cut to NH being shown on someone's television.) *'NH': Hello simpletons. It is I, NH, the ruler and best ruler of the world. I am here to make a big announcement. You see, I have been thinking, and have made a decision. From this moment on, the world will be known as: New Heathera. Bow down to me! Your ruler of New Heathera! (Laughs manically.) Well bye. (TV goes static.) *'??????': Was that? Yes! It was! I need to kill him! *(Later.) *(NH is being carried by his servants, while a mysterious person is hiding in the bushes.) *'NH': Squirrel?! *'Human': Do you want us to to kill it, master? *'NH': Never mind. Must've been my extraordinary mind playing tricks on me. *(Mysterious person jumps out of nowhere and jumps on NH.) *'NH': Who are.............human? *'?????': NH! It's me, Rack! Hope you're proud of yourself! Killing US and making me an amputee! *'NH': I did? *'Rack': You bet you did! How do you treat people like this?! No one should be treated like this except you! *'NH': Silence! I don't remember any of this! *'Rack': Oh quit it already with the dumb act! You know very well what you did! You're a cruel wolf, NH. *'NH': Lies! Lies! Lies I tell you! Silence you! *'Rack': No, you don't have the right to talk. *'NH': Silence you! I do not like this conversation! *'Rack': Well too bad. Just remember: You're a murderer and horrible wolf. Goodbye. *(Rack leaves.) *'Humans': Master, is this true? *'NH': No! He was lying with his lies! *(Humans huddle up and talk quietly.) *'Humans': We are convinced you did it. Now, we must kill you, master. *'NH': Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *(NH wakes up.) *'NH': Oh my. What a beautiful and awful dream. (Shrugs.) *(NH goes back to sleep.) *(THE END.) Category:Transcripts